


All in the Family

by writemydreams



Series: SladeRobin Week 2017 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Kidnapping, M/M, SladeRobinWeek 2017, Slight DickWally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Bruce hates how his oldest and youngest sons are involved with older men. He talks to Dick and attempts to get him to break things off with Slade, only to irritate him. Dick is tired of Bruce trying to control his life. That irritation fades the night of a gala at the manor when they realize Tim has gone missing.





	All in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> My incredibly late entry to the Day 3 prompt for SladeRobin Week 2017. I got stuck on a couple parts of this, focused on other projects, but now came back to get it finished and posted.

Dick rubbed his eyes. Morning already? Yawning, he rolled over onto his stomach and stretched his arms above his head while his toes extended in a ballerina pointe. Waking up alone came as no surprise. Slade was hardly the stay and snuggle type. Too bad. Dick would have enjoyed a morning fuck. Slow, lazy sex where he rode Slade while the light bathed their skin in a gentle glow. Maybe he’d get Slade to stick around next time.

At least Slade’s visit had gotten Dick to clean his apartment. Normally, he didn’t care enough to tidy up the place before getting laid. Slade was a special case though. Dick put in the extra effort to get Slade out of his armor and into Dick’s more than willing body.

His phone rang just as he contemplated going back to sleep. The sound was muffled, coming from yesterday’s jeans. Where were they again? Dick rolled out of bed. He found his jeans by the door and pulled his phone out of the back pocket. “Hey, Bruce.” He yawned again. “What’s up?”

“Come outside.”

So much for a greeting. “Okay. Give me a few minutes to get ready.” There was no time to shower so a few spritzes of cologne would have to do. It’d mask the sex smell. Well, even if it didn’t Bruce would have to deal. Dick was a consenting adult. Bruce couldn’t stop him from sleeping with the family’s hired hitman. 

“Don’t take forever.” Bruce hung up without waiting for a response.

Dick rolled his eyes. Typical Bruce. He grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. He gave his body a quick wipe down with a damp washcloth, brushed his teeth and hair, then dressed in jeans and a red sweater. Dick sprayed on some cologne as a finishing touch. That done, he put on his shoes and headed out of his penthouse apartment and down to the lobby to meet Bruce.

Bruce made a show of checking his watch. “You took ten minutes.”

“You called shortly after I woke up,” Dick complained. “What’d you want me to do, come out in pajamas and not brush my teeth?” He linked arms with his adoptive father. “So what do you want to talk about? Wait, if it’s not an emergency it can hold out until after breakfast. I’m hungry.” He grinned at Bruce despite his expression of doom and gloom. Clearly, Bruce was in a mood today. 

“We’ll talk in the car.” Bruce freed his arm and turned away. “…On the way to breakfast.”

Dick beamed. “Can we get pancakes at Ruby’s Diner?”

“Fine.” Bruce led him out to the car. The talk must be important since Bruce had come alone. Alfred usually drove him to all his meetings, appointments, and errands. The head of the Wayne family was far too important to drive himself.

“No Alfred today?” Dick asked.

“He’s at the manor with Tim and Jason.” Bruce got into the driver’s seat and slammed the door behind him. Okay, he was _definitely_ pissed about something. What though? Did he know Slade slept with him last night? It was the only “offensive” thing Dick could think of. 

Dick slid into the passenger seat. “Given your cheery demeanor today, I assume you know Slade and I slept together.” 

Bingo. Bruce’s grip tightened on the steering wheel. He made it his business to know _everything._ About friends, allies, enemies… “Slade Wilson is older than I am. He’s also our employee! You have no business developing a sexual relationship with him. Dating Barbara Gordon was bad enough. Now you’ve decided to one up the danger factor and move on from the police commissioner’s daughter to a mercenary?”

Dick scowled. Of course Bruce still refused to understand his relationship with Barbara. “I didn’t date her for some kind of thrill, Bruce. I loved Barbara. We made things work despite our differences until we couldn’t anymore.” If he hadn’t been mafia, he liked to think they’d be engaged or married now. “If you disapprove of Slade’s job so much why do you employ him? You can’t demand a service and demean it at the same time.”

“Slade’s services are necessary for the business. I don’t pay him to service _you._ ”

Dick sighed. “Stop trying to control my life. I’m twenty-six, Bruce. I’m old enough to make my own choices about who to date or sleep with. So is Tim.” He fixed Bruce with a stern look. “If you’re lecturing me about Slade, I know you’re going to be telling him off for dating Ra’s al Ghul.” 

“You’re my eldest child, Dick. I expect _you_ to lead by example. Instead you’re encouraging Tim to follow in your footsteps! He should be with Conner Luthor or Stephanie Brown instead of an older man!”

Dick huffed. He refused to take Brue’s crap without a fight. “Look, _Dad_ , Slade and Ra’s are hot, better in bed than guys in their twenties, and they aren’t after the Wayne fortune. Tim and I hate the gold diggers who throw themselves at us. People like that only see us as walking, talking bank accounts. Slade and Ra’s treat us with _respect.”_

Bruce gritted his teeth. “I understand, yet refuse to accept your reasoning. You and Tim are making the wrong choices. I’ll speak with him after we eat breakfast. If you want to have sex with men or have a boyfriend, go ahead. I’ve never been homophobic and I never will be. You need to date a _suitable_ man though. Slade Wilson isn’t.”

Dick snorted. “So you trust Slade to guard your kids and shipments along with taking out your enemies, but you’ll look down on him for his occupation?”

“Dick. I never said I look down on Slade for being a mercenary. I respect his skillset, his sense of honor. That doesn’t mean I give my blessing for him to have sex with my son! Slade has a boy _your_ age and a daughter the same age as Tim. Any relations you have with Slade should be restricted to business only.” 

Dick crossed his arms over his chest. So what if Slade was divorced and had children? Plenty of childless people had sex with parents. There was no point in continuing the conversation until after breakfast. Maybe Bruce would be willing to listen then.

* * *

Bruce sat down at his desk with a glass of whiskey. How had it come to be that Jason was the only son not causing problems? Jason had a temper and tended to approach a situation with guns drawn, but he wasn’t involved with a hitman or a business rival like his other boys. Jason carried out his duties, met up with Roy and Kori for drinks and what had to be a friends with benefits relationship, donated to women’s shelters, and loved reading. He also enjoyed spending time at the Green Lantern Club. Sources said he and bartender Kyle were getting close. 

Meanwhile, Dick and Tim were making him drink before noon. The only solution to the problem was to take matters into his own hands. He needed to end his sons’ amorous liaisons. How though? Bruce contemplated stealing Dick’s phone to text Slade and end things. No, that wouldn’t work. Dick would find out and be outraged by Bruce’s meddling. A simpler solution was to pay Slade to keep his distance from his son. Ra’s al Ghul was more complicated. Bruce couldn’t bribe him to stay away from Tim. If he went to the man’s office, he’d encounter Talia. Bruce wasn’t ready to face her yet. Even though he knew it made him a coward.

Sighing, Bruce sipped his whiskey. Ra’s wanted a suitable heir to carry on his operations. He was old-fashioned, refusing to accept his more than qualified daughter as his heir simply because Talia was a woman. _And your ex-fiancée,_ Bruce reminded himself. Was Ra’s dating him because he saw Tim as the perfect successor? Or was the relationship purely physical. Did Ra’s intend to pull Tim away from the Wayne family and make him an al Ghul? Bruce gritted his teeth and took another drink. He needed to contact Ra’s to discover his exact intentions with his youngest son.

In the meantime, Bruce needed Dick and Tim out of Gotham City. Fortunately, he had the perfect excuse. A contact in Barcelona needed a personal visit from a Wayne.

* * *

Dick looked out the jet’s window at the Gotham Private Airport as the plane touched down. Go from sunny, warm Barcelona to smoggy, cold Gotham. At least one thing behaved as expected. “Home sweet home,” he said dryly. What all had changed in the week he and Tim had been gone? Aside from Bruce bribing or threatening Slade to make him stop seeing Dick. He checked his phone again, scowling at the lack of messages. “I can’t believe Slade never responded to the pictures I sent of me in my underwear!”

Tim didn’t look up from his own phone. “Good thing you didn’t waste your time with a nude photo.”

“I never send nudes. It’s far too easy for pictures like that to leak.” Dick nudged Tim with his foot. “You better not be sexting Ra’s, little brother.”

Tim raised his head to scowl. “I’m not sexting him. I told him we landed and that I’ll be out soon.” He tucked his phone into the pocket of his blazer. Tim did look beautiful in his tank top, black blazer with its silk lapels, and skintight emerald green jeans. Ra’s would enjoy peeling those off his legs. 

“All right, lover boy. I’m sure Ra’s will update you on how Bruce tried to get him to stay away from you.”

Tim chuckled. “He’s saving that for when he sees me in person. Bruce can’t threaten or bribe Ra’s to break things off with me. He loves me too much to let me go.” He looked at Dick. “Now that we’re back, I guess you can see if Slade’s still interested. If not, oh well. You’re better off without him if he did take the bribe. You don’t need to bother with someone who refuses to fight for a chance to be with you.”

Dick slung his arm around Tim’s small shoulders. “You make it sound like we dated. All we did was fuck twice. I’d enjoy seeing Slade in my bed again, but I don’t plan on dating him.” He got up once their pilot, Henry, came out to open the door and lower the ramp for them.

“You’re all set, gentlemen.” Henry tipped his hat to them. “Mr. Pennyworth is waiting for you with the car. A valet is here to collect your luggage.” 

Tim nodded. “Good.” He smiled at Henry then headed down the ramp ahead of Dick. He paused at the bottom, glancing back. “You say you don’t want a relationship with Slade now. You may change your mind.”

“Just because you have weird standards for romance doesn’t mean I do too,” Dick teased. He exited the plane and followed Tim into the building. It was always so nice to fly out of a private airport rather than Gotham International which was always a madhouse and under constant security. 

Tim rolled his eyes. “At least _I’m_ getting laid tonight. Ra’s will love the new lingerie I bought. Speaking of him, I’ll see you later. Tell Alfred I send my greetings. Don’t let Bruce drive you crazy!” He waved goodbye and headed to a different exit to met up with his boyfriend. 

Dick watched him go, knowing those skin tight jeans wouldn’t stay on his little brother’s body for long. Tim was right about one of them having sex tonight. Dick knew he wouldn’t be. If Slade wasn’t going to answer his messages, then nothing more would happen between them. Maybe it was time to go back to redheads. They’d always been his favorite after all. 

Dick exited the airport and found Alfred waiting with the car as promised. “Hey, Alf.” He smiled at the old butler. As always, Alfred was impeccably dressed in a crisp, black suit and shiny shoes. Dick imagined not even the apocalypse could ruffle Alfred’s feathers.

Alfred opened the door. “Did you lose Master Timothy in the bathrooms, Master Dick? His luggage has arrived without him.” There was a twinkle in his eye as he smiled. Alfred was no fool. He knew exactly where Tim was – and who with. 

Dick laughed. “Tim has seven days of missed time to catch up on with his boyfriend. Where’s Bruce? I figured he’d be here to pick us up.” 

“Master Bruce had a prior engagement he couldn’t afford to miss. He’ll be none too pleased when we return without Master Tim.”

Dick shrugged. “He’ll manage.” Bruce would eventually realize he couldn’t control his sons’ love lives. Tim and Ra’s were happy together. Ra’s thought the world of him! Dick was glad Tim had found such love instead of following in Bruce’s footsteps and drowning himself in his work.

Alfred started the car and drove away. “Did you enjoy your time in Barcelona?”

“Barcelona was wonderful. Excellent wines and food plus the shopping! I think I’m addicted to their chocolate croissants now.” 

“I will endeavor to make chocolate croissants that are equally delicious.”

Dick grinned. “I trust your baking skills.” He contemplated letting the subject drop, but knew he needed to ask. “Is Bruce still plotting to sabotage his kids’ relationships?”

Alfred let out a delicate sigh. “I understand your frustration with Master Bruce and his meddling. His heart is in the right place, Master Dick. Even if his methods aren’t. He’s trying to be a good father.”

Dick wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, I know. The issue is that Tim, Jason, and I are in our twenties. We’re capable of making decisions for ourselves. I tried talking to Bruce about how he needs to stop being so controlling. You know how he gets. He refused to listen. I hardly planned to marry Slade, but I can see Ra’s putting a ring on Tim’s finger someday. He really loves Tim. Bruce would realize that if he’d ever look past their rivalry and age difference.” 

“It is quite difficult to look past that,” Alfred said dryly. “Master Timothy is a mere twenty-two years old. He’s younger than Talia.” 

“I’m aware.” Dick looked out the window. Alfred was sometimes more supportive of the boys than Bruce was. Sadly, that wasn’t the case for Ra’s’ and Tim’s relationship. 

 

**Wayne Manor, Two Weeks Later**

 

Bruce scowled as he checked his watch. “Dick, where is your brother? He should be here by now.”

“Maybe he decided to extend his time at the gymnastics studio.” _Or he skipped this pointless party to go do some hardcore “yoga” with Ra’s._ Dick wisely kept that thought to himself. He’d only upset Bruce by saying so.

Bruce continued to glare at the watch as if it was responsible for Tim’s absence. “Call him.”

Dick shrugged. “Sure.” He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and dialed Tim’s number. It rang and rang until going to voicemail. “Hey, Timmy. Where are you? You’re supposed to be bored at the gala with the rest of the family! Call or text as soon as you get a chance.” He grinned at Bruce before hanging up. “Tim’s not picking up. He’ll just have to be late. Come on, we might as well go inside and get this party started.” He wanted to dance and flirt with the guests. Not stand around waiting for Tim with Oscar the Grouch. 

“All right.” Bruce finally stopped scowling at his watch. “If Tim contacts you, inform him he’s in trouble. I strictly told him he couldn’t afford to miss this gala! Jason has the flu so he’s excused. Tim isn’t. If he’s skipping to be with Ra’s…” Bruce gritted his teeth.

Dick patted his arm. “I’ll pass on the message. Now come on, B. Cheer up! Selina’s coming tonight. How’s a gorgeous lady like her supposed to enjoy herself if you’re in a mood?” He linked arms with Bruce and tugged him towards the grand ballroom. Boring as these parties were, Dick would at least try to have some fun. Also keep Bruce in line so he wouldn’t blow up at Tim when he arrived. 

* * *

Wally wandered over to Dick, double fisting champagne. “Hey, handsome. How are you now that you’re finally alone?”

“Bored out of my mind. You?” Dick accepted one of the glasses. “Thanks, Wally.” He took a sip. It was his third champagne of the night and would be his last. 

“Sounds about how I’m feeling,” Wally laughed. He sipped his champagne. “I haven’t seen Tim or Jason tonight. Are you the only Wayne son in attendance?”

Dick made a face. “Apparently so. Jason has the flu so he’s upstairs buried under blankets. Tim _should_ be here.” There’d been no sign of him, digital or physical, since Dick called him. It seemed Tim would continue to be a now show. “Tim has gymnastics Tuesdays and Thursdays. Sometimes he goes in to practice other evenings, but he promised he’d be here. He never came home though. No one knows what he’s up to. He isn’t answering calls or texts. I even called the studio to see if he was still there. No answer.” Dick shrugged and took another drink. “I figure he said screw the party and met up with Ra’s for some fun. _That’s_ why he isn’t answering me.” 

Wally’s eyes widened. “Your dad will have a fit if you’re right.”

“He will. That’s Tim’s problem to deal with though. Not mine! Anyway, want to grab some appetizers and claim a corner? I did want to dance with a cute redhead tonight.” Dick smirked when Wally blushed enough to match his hair.

“I’d love to.”

“Great.”

The party lasted well into the wee hours of the morning. Dick made his escape as soon as he could, sadly without Wally since he had to leave early. Some other time. Dick drove back to the penthouse. Thanks to Tim bailing so he could get laid, Dick had to do damage control with Bruce and deal with obnoxious guests trying to get in his pants or his wallet. He would send Tim another irritated message once he got home. 

Dick parked in the ramp and took the elevator up to the top floor. He froze outside his door when he saw the envelope taped to it. It was a plain, white envelope that looked perfectly ordinary. Except for its placement on his door. He moved closer to study it. Finding nothing amiss, he slowly reached up to take it off the door. Dick opened it up and swore as he saw the contents. A strip of fabric from Tim’s shirt, a photo of him tied up and blindfolded in the backseat of a car, and then another of him in a chair. His kidnapper included a single, typed note. _I have Timothy Drake-Wayne._

“Tim, I’m so sorry,” Dick whispered. He felt sick with shame. He’d thought Tim was with his boyfriend when he’d actually been kidnapped. Quickly, he contacted Bruce, Jason, and then Slade. If anyone could locate Tim, it was Slade. 

**Dick: I need Deathstroke’s skill set**

**Slade: What for?**

_Now_ he responded. Dick was grateful he was doing so.

**Dick: Tim’s been kidnapped. Meet me at the Red Lion Tavern in 30 minutes**

**Slade: I’ll be there. Watch your back, Grayson. If Waynes are being abducted you could be next.**

**Dick: I’ll be careful**

Dick pocketed his phone. Should he call Ra’s and let him know? Or had Ra’s received a matching envelope already? Fuck, why was this happening? Had Tim been kidnapped because he was a Wayne or Ra’s al Ghul’s boyfriend? Dick bit his lip as he headed back down to his car. The note, the photos, the piece of Tim’s shirt. Bruce Wayne was the richest man in Gotham. So why hadn’t the kidnapper included a ransom? 

**The Red Lion Tavern**

The Red Lion Tavern was a short drive from Dick’s apartment. It was an Irish bar open from 6 PM to 6 AM. They served excellent beers and sandwiches, plus the fish and chips was to die for. 

Dick nodded to the hostess. Mid-twenties, blonde hair in a bun, blue eyes and glasses. Nametag said Cassidy. “Table for two, please. My guest will be arriving shortly. Could I get a table in the corner there, by the window?” He flashed her his most charming smile. 

“Of course. Can I get your name?”

“Grayson.”

“All right.” Cassidy picked up two menus and led him past a table of nurses, a few other diners, and then to the requested table. She set their menus on the table. “So what brings you out at this hour?”

“Some late night business,” Dick said vaguely. He wouldn’t return to his apartment until Tim was back safe and sound. 

Cassidy nodded. “Can I get you started with anything while you wait? Something to drink or an appetizer?” 

Dick had already drunk enough tonight. “I’ll just have a Coke.” 

“Okay.” Cassidy left to fetch his drink. Dick watched her go then turned his gaze towards the window. His foot tapped anxiously against the ground as he waited for Slade, wondering where Tim was now and what his kidnappers wanted with him.

Dick glanced back when he heard the little bell over the door chime. Good. Slade was here now. He’d dressed casually in jeans and a black sweater that strained across his muscular frame. Dick remembered how that body looked and felt over his as Slade pounded him into his mattress and then into the wall. “Slade.”

“Mr. Grayson.”

Dick raised an eyebrow when Slade took a seat across from him. “Call me Dick. We’re on a first name basis after fucking.” 

“All right, Dick. Which of my _services_ do you need?”

“Not the kind you’re thinking of. I don’t know what you’ve been doing since the night we fucked and why you haven’t answered my texts. That’s not important now.” Dick set the envelope on the table. “Tonight, Bruce hosted a gala at the manor. Every Wayne son was supposed to be in attendance. Jason has the flu, I showed up, and Tim should have too. He never arrived. I assumed he was out with Ra’s… until I got home and found this taped to my door.” He indicated the envelope. 

“I had a job in Russia until a few hours ago. Your dad sent me out after offering me money to stay away from you. I declined. I didn’t message you to my work, but you can be damn sure I appreciated that picture of you in your underwear once I got back to my phone. I wanted to tear those shorts off your hips with my teeth and then fuck you into silk sheets until you were completely spent.”

Dick took a breath. “I appreciate your explanation. I’m not interested in sex while Tim is in danger though. Anything between us needs to wait until my brother is back. Safe and sound with me.” 

“Understood.” Slade picked up the envelope to study the contents. He set it down when Cassidy returned with Dick’s coke. Slade ordered a Guinness, leaving the food to Dick. “Tell me what happened,” he said after she walked away.

“I got home from the gala and found this note taped to my door. Someone took Tim from his gymnastics studio, put him in a car, and brought him to a different location.” Dick indicated the second photo of his brother. “The kidnapper didn’t leave a ransom note and hasn’t attempted to make contact. No phone calls, no texts. Nothing. Everyone in Gotham knows the Waynes own half the city and could pay millions to get Tim back. Also, there’s Ra’s to consider. Ra’s’ is a powerful, wealthy man who’s known for his ruthlessness. Kidnapping Ra’s al Ghul’s boyfriend is suicide.” 

Slade contemplated the photos. “Have you called Ra’s?”

“Tried. He didn’t answer. I even called Talia to see if she could reach her father. She said Ra’s left for Cairo hours ago.” Dick raked his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know what to do, Slade. Part of me hopes this is Tim staging a kidnapping to get away from Bruce, but it’s too cold. He wouldn’t scare me like this. Find Tim for me. Please.” 

Slade picked up the envelope. “Mind if I keep this?”

“Go ahead. I’ve already copied everything,” Dick sighed.

Slade tucked the photos and cloth back into the envelope. “There’s not much to go on. I’ve dealt with worse before though. I take it you’ve examined the security footage from Tim’s gymnastics studio?” 

“Bruce did. It’s been wiped. Whoever took Tim knows what they’re doing.”

“But they don’t want a ransom.”

Dick shook his head. “There’s nothing yet. You read the note and saw how it’s typed. There are no fingerprints, it’s typed so there’s no handwriting to analyze, and I’m not getting any clues from the photos. Find him and I’ll give you $2 million. Plus a bonus.”

Slade got out of his seat and moved closer, turning Dick’s chin up to kiss him. “I’ll take an advance on that payment.” He kissed him again. “Don't worry, Grayson. I’ll get your brother back safe and sound. Let your dad know I’m on the job.” He caressed Dick’s cheek then stepped away. “I’ll update you once I have news.”

“Good.” Dick knew Slade wouldn’t disappoint. 

 

* * *

Ra’s slid his arms around Tim’s waist and drew him back against his chest. “I have enjoyed having you here with me, Beloved.” He rested his head against Tim’s, stroking one hand up and down his bare stomach. All he wore was Ra’s’ silk robe open over his underwear. 

“I have too.” Tim twisted to kiss him. “Once you stopped kidnapping me to meet with me I realized you were actually pleasant company.” 

“I have learned the error of my ways since those early days of our courtship.” Ra’s drew him closer with an annoyed sound as the intercom sounded. Ra’s reached over Tim to hit the button. “I gave clear orders that Timothy and I are not to be disturbed. Are my orders not understood?”

“We’re under attack by Deathstroke,” Ubu said. “I believe he’s come for Timothy.” 

Ra’s smiled then. “I see. You were correct, Beloved. Your brother did reach out to Slade to locate you.” 

Tim smirked. “Just as I predicted.” He pressed the intercom again. “Ubu, broadcast my message so Deathstroke can hear it.” He waited a few moments. “Slade, I’m in the penthouse suite with Ra’s. You’ll meet no resistance from his forces if you come up peacefully.”

“Peacefully, hm?” Slade asked. “I’m coming to the penthouse.”

Tim closed his robe and tied it. Slade didn’t need to see his body. That privilege was for Ra’s alone. He kissed his lover then stepped away, moving to the front door. Tim unlocked it and left it ajar for Slade.

“Your plan is working, Beloved.” Ra’s joined him at the table. “If you require a kidnapper again, do inform me. You did look radiant bound and blindfolded in my car. And then aboard my plane.” He caressed Tim’s thigh.

Tim grinned. “Mm, and in your bed.” He claimed a kiss. “I doubt I’ll need a kidnapper. There’s no reason you can’t tie me up for fun though.” He kissed Ra’s again, forcing himself to draw back. He wanted to be prepared for Slade’s arrival.

He didn’t have to wait long. Slade kicked the door open, dressed in full armor with one of his swords drawn. His helmet concealed any emotion he may feel at the sight of him. “Drake.”

“Slade,” Tim replied. “I see you didn’t take Bruce’s bribe.”

“It was never my intention. You hardly look like a kidnap victim wearing a sex glow and your boyfriend’s robe.” 

Tim smirked. “Because I wasn’t kidnapped at all. It was a charade, Slade. Ra’s was more than happy to participate.” He took a seat again. “I love Bruce. I’m thankful for the life and family he’s given me, but I won’t allow him to dictate who I can and can’t see. There’s also no option of succession for me in the family. I’m the youngest son. Ra’s and I can work together.”

“You faked being kidnapped so you could run off with the Demon’s Head? You’ve read too many romance novels, kid.”

“You are playing right into his plan,” Ra’s remarked. He caressed his hand up and down Tim’s bare thigh, running his fingers up to the edge of his underwear then back down to his knee. “You’ve made the mistake of underestimating just how cunning and brilliant my Timothy is.” 

Tim smiled at his lover. Ra’s was definitely getting a blowjob after Slade left. “Stop looming and join us at the table. You want some coffee?”

“Might as well.” Slade removed his helmet and took a seat across from Tim. “Explain your plan. Why did you put your abduction notice on Grayson’s door rather than your dad’s?”

Tim got up to pour a mug for Slade. He handed it to him then sat down on Ra’s’ lap. He settled back against his chest. “Dick is interested in you. You’re also the only one who would actually listen to me instead of being an idiot and getting yourself killed to try to get the payment. I don’t need armor to fight. If you really did try taking me back against my will, you’d have to fight off Ra’s. You’re good, Slade, but he’s better. Don’t flatter yourself into thinking otherwise.” 

Slade raised an eyebrow. “I’m touched you think so highly of me,” he deadpanned. “I could drag you back to your dad. Why bother when you’ll just run back to Ra’s as soon as you get the chance?” Slade sipped the coffee. “So you faked being kidnapped to get your brother and I together?”

Tim smiled slyly. “I knew Dick would reach out to you. If you were still interested in him, you’d answer him. I’m not saying the two of you need to date or anything of the sort. Dick likes being around you. He hasn’t been this interested in someone since he and Barbara were together.” He took a long sip of his own coffee. He made a contented noise when Ra’s wrapped his arms around his waist. Maybe he’d just have Ra’s fuck him over the table. Then Tim would suck him off in the shower later.

“So now you expect me to go back to Grayson and tell him this was all a scheme to get us together?”

“Once you’ve finished your coffee.” 

Slade glanced at Ra’s. “You better watch your back with him. He’ll wrest power away from you while he’s batting those big, blue eyes at you.”

Ra’s pressed Tim closer. “I’m willing to take that risk.”

Slade took one last drink of his coffee before rising. “I’ll leave you two to your plotting then. I suppose I will head back to Grayson. He did promise me a bonus.”

Tim grinned. “Wise decision. Tell Dick I love him and that I’ll call him. Ra’s and I have business abroad so any attempt Bruce makes to haul me back to Gotham will be a failure.” After lunch they’d be on their way to Dubai. 

“I’ll pass the message on. You owe him an apology, Drake. He was sick with worry about what could’ve happened to you. He even told me he hoped this was all an act, that you weren’t in danger of all. He did say he didn’t think you’d do something so cold.”

Tim winced. “I know I hurt him. That I scared him. I will make it up to him. He’ll forgive me once we’ve had a chance to talk.”

“I hope you’re right.” Slade put his helmet back on. He headed out the door, closing it behind him. He’d go straight back to Dick and explain things. Assure him Tim was safe.

Now that he and Ra’s were once more alone, it was time to continue where they left off. He’d worry about his brother later.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have more ideas for fics in this universe. I need to get some other projects taken care of first before I start on them though.


End file.
